DESCRIPTION: Meta-analysis is the process of developing a comprehensive picture of a field of research by performing analyses on summary data from individual studies - it allows us to synthesize a body of evidence for the purpose of setting policy or planning future research. Meta- analysis has had a substantial impact in many fields but in areas such as mental health, where a body of research often takes the form of numerous small and inconclusive studies, its potential impact is especially great. The goal of this project is to develop a comprehensive computer program for meta-analysis. The program will allow the researcher to create a database of studies dynamically linked to analytic procedures. It will enable the researcher to compute an average effect (working with a wide selection of effect size indices) and to study the impact of moderator variables on the effect size. The program will feature a host of graphic displays that high- light the substantive (as well as statistical) significance of effects, and will incorporate features to study publication bias, to display a cumulative meta-analysis, and to perform a prospective meta-analysis. It will also allow the researcher to create tables and graphs for inclusion in papers and research proposals.